


I'm not allowed to fall in love with you

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: The love letter Jensen never wrote....





	I'm not allowed to fall in love with you

. I know I'm not allowed to fall in love with you! There are hundreds of reasons to consider! You are my 6'4" giant puppy ... my best friend.... my partner in crime...who has zero sense of personal space! Always near me.... letting me know you are always here...keeping me grounded... 

But I know doesn’t matter how many times our fingers touch, I am not allowed to hold your hand!

 

. I'm in my brewery and you are in Cuba...with your family...with your wife! Enjoying....you deserve the break! But I have so many things to tell you! I wanna tell you about the little girl met today! She wasn’t even born when our show started! Isn’t that crazy? I wanna show you the gift I got from another fan! And I wanna tell you hundreds of other stories about my day! Guess I have to wait until you come back huh? 

Cause I know even if I tell you every moment of my life, I am not allowed to share each moment with you by my side!

 

. The night feels emptier, quieter! Sitting by the pool, I am feeling like I'm floating! And I count the nights like this every night..... I can still hear the sound of your laughter whenever we played in this pool with our children! Have I ever told you you have a beautiful laugh? And beautiful eyes.... I can look into your eyes for the eternity.... But I know I am not allowed to look back when you're leaving! 

... I look into my phone...Every memory of you and me are coming to me at this very moment. ..I miss you so damn much..... But I know I'm not allowed to! So I put my phone back... And that's when you call me.....

-Hey babe were you sleeping ?   
-Don't call me babe,sasquatch!   
-You're totally missing me!   
-You wish!   
-I'll come back soon don't worry!   
-Yeah please take your sweet time! I'm enjoying my time away from you hanging around my neck....  
-You live for me to hang around your neck Ackles!   
-Yeah yeah now let me go to bed!   
-Good night.. love ya!

I know you are gonna be back soon...I also know I'm not allowed to say love you too...! But I still do...


End file.
